


The Shocks, The Aftermath

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin get arrested, Gen, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, dad!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Connor gets raped in the archive room, Nines saves him, and the two recover together.





	The Shocks, The Aftermath

“Oh!”

Connor’s LED flickered to yellow for a moment as Gavin’s hand brushed against the back of his thigh. The detective said nothing about it, smirking as he went to look at some other evidence. He said nothing more and decided it must have been an accident. As he moved about to look at some recently collected evidence, he could feel Gavin’s piercing gaze on him. He wanted to say something about that but didn’t want to interact with him any further or provoke him. He turned his focus back on the evidence in front him, not noticing that Gavin was slowly moving closer to him. Connor stepped forward to grab one of the evidence when he felt a hand on his ass, gasping when he felt a squeeze him.

“Well, aren’t you lucky?” Gavin whispered, smirking as he continued touching him.

“G-Gavin?” Connor asked, trying to inch away from his touch.

Gavin chuckled and squeezed him again, watching as the android shivered.

“E-Excuse me.” Connor stuttered, getting away from him and heading out the glass doors.

“Hey!” Gavin called, chasing after him.

Just as he was about to pass by the access panel when he was yanked back by Gavin, making him yelp. His vision blurred for a moment before he found himself pinned to the wall. He’d fight back but he didn’t want to cause any disruptions or get Gavin fired. All he could was wriggle under his wrists, making the detective chuckle.

“Fucking twink.” Gavin growled, yanking the android’s tie off.

Connor yelped as he was moved again, forced to bend over the panel. He looked back to see Gavin staring at him hungrily. His eyes widened as he felt hands squeezing his ass again.

“G-Gavin! Don’t!” he pleaded.

“Shut it, tin can. Now do me a favor and lock the place. Make sure the cameras are off too.” Gavin ordered, ignoring his plea.

“B-But- “

“Do it or I’ll put a bullet through your fucking skull.”

Connor cried out as his he was yanked by his hair, LED now flickering to red while he shut the cameras and locked the doors. He then sighed as Gavin let go of his hair before gasping again as hands went back to squeezing him. His smirk then grew as one his hands moved to the front of Connor’s jeans. Connor looked down to see the detective’s hand creeping closer to his groin. He then let out a gasp as he felt Gavin cup the growing bulge between his legs.

“G-Gavin, no! T-This is- ah!” he started to plea, only to be cut off as he was pressed against the panel.

“Shut up! You let them hear us and I _will_ shoot. Or better yet, I’ll just gag you.” Gavin hissed, picking up the abandoned tie.

Before Connor could protest, the tie was wound around him and partly shoved into his mouth. He whimpered as Gavin ripped off his jacket and button up, scattering buttons all over the floor. A muffled gasp left him as Gavin went back to groping him, the bulge in his jeans growing more until an erection was tenting them.

“I can’t believe they gave you a dick. Suits you. You look like a fucking Traci anyway. I bet you act like one too. I bet you’re more fun than that bitch you call your brother” Gavin teased, moving to undo his own jeans.

He then turned Connor around and removed his gag, pushing him down to his knees. Before Connor could ask what was happening, his mouth was forced open and Gavin shoved his cock past his lips, whimpering as he felt Gavin move in deeper. Little noises left his lips now and then as Gavin pulled on his hair.

“Fuck…that’s it. So good…” Gavin muttered.

Connor whimpered again as he continued to be used. He felt Gavin slide out of his mouth. He looked up to see Gavin towering over him and moving to gag him again. He was then moved back to bending over the panel. He gasped again as he felt Gavin undoing his belt, then his button, then his zipper. He could feel Gavin’s hand slipping underneath the waistband of his boxers. A muffled cry echoed in the room as Gavin wrapped his hand around his cock and began to slowly stroke him.

“Look at you. You’re such a slut. You’re acting just like a Traci.” Gavin whispered, his free hand, pulling the android’s boxers down.

Connor shook his head, trying to plea but Gavin ignored it and groped him again. The android shivered as tears pricked the Connor of his eyes. His next plea was cut off and turned into a muffled wail as Gavin suddenly pushed into him without any preparation. He clung onto the panel and groaned at the sudden intrusion and the burning pain, dismissing errors in his HUD. Tiny little whimpers left him as Gavin began thrusting relentlessly. Unsure of what else to do, he called out for Nines via telepathy.

_Nines! I need your help!_

_Connor? What’s wrong? Are you injured, little one?_

_I’m in the archive room._

_Can you tell me what’s happening?_

_I…I don’t know if I can. Just please come here!_

_Alright, I’m on my way. Are you alone in the archive room?_

_N-No. Please, hurry. I’m so scared!_

_I’m almost there._

_Ok. I locked the doors. You’ll have to unlock them._

_Understood._

He was brought back to reality when he felt hands groping him again. He could hear Gavin’s breathing pick up as he neared his orgasm. The room was filled with unpleasant sounds as Gavin sped up his thrusting, pressing Connor harder against the panel. With a cry, Connor came while Gavin grunted and filled him up. With a sigh, Gavin pulled out and watched as Connor crumbled and fell to the floor unconscious. The orgasm had caused him to shut down temporarily. As he moved to tuck himself back in, the archive door opened.

“What the fuck?! You said you locked the door, dipshit!” Gavin growled.

“That’s enough, Detective Reed.” came a cold, familiar voice.

Gavin looked up, eyes widening as he caught sight of Nines approaching him. Blue-grey eyes bore into his as he was picked up by the front of the shirt. Gavin could only stare back with wide eyes, hands scrabbling against Nines’ own in attempt to free himself.

“Babe, I-I…I can explain!” the detective stammered.

“Save it. We’re done.” Nines answered coldly.

“Done?”

“Done. I thought there was something special about you. I was wrong. You’re not the one I fell in love with. The one I thought I loved wouldn’t have used my brother like this. I trusted you, Detective. I even believed you changed your ways and accepted my brother, accepted our kind. You’re not who I thought you were. So, I’ll say it again. We’re done.”

Gavin’s eyes widened more as Nines set him down roughly.

“N-Nines! Wait! Please, let me fix this!” Gavin begged, grabbing his arm.

“I said we’re done! You can’t fix anything, especially us and what you’ve done!” Nines snapped back.

He pulled his arm out of the detective’s grip and walked over to Connor. He knelt down and placed two fingers on his predecessor’s still crimson LED. Memories of what had occurred before he entered played back. He couldn’t see much of what was happening, but the sounds told him enough. He pulled back and produced a towel from his pocket, wiping him clean. Then he removed the tie from his mouth and wiped his mouth clean too. After that, he re-fixed his jeans then slipped off his own jacket and wrapped it around him. He cradled him close, threading his fingers between Connor’s and initiating an interface.

_Wake up._

Connor’s eyes fluttered open. He looked up to see Nines staring down at him, his LED yellow as ran diagnostics on the rk800. Connor then looked over Nines’ shoulder to see Gavin walking out of the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nines asked without looking up, LED blinking as he called some officers down to their location.

“Fuck you!” Gavin spat.

He went to run for it when two officers came in, taking hold of him.

“The fuck? Let go!”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that. We received a report and CCTV footage from Nines that you committed sexual assault. You are under arrest and must turn in your gun and badge.”

Gavin looked up to see the cameras still blinking red. They were really shut off.

“That’s bullshit!” Gavin shot back.

“That’s the law.” Nines retorted.

Before Gavin could argue any further, the officers dragged him out of the archive room. His screams and protests died down as he was taken away. Nines sighed and turned his attention back to Connor.

“Are you alright, little one?” he asked, wrapping his arms tighter around Connor.

Connor shook his head and buried himself in Nines’ chest, breaking down and sobbing. Nines sighed and rubbed circles on his back, rocking back and forth as he held him.

“Shh, it’s ok. He’s gone. You’re safe now, brother.” Nines assured, running his other hand through his hair gently.

As Connor continued to sob, the archive door opened again. Nines looked up to see who it was. He then relaxed when he saw it was only Hank coming in. The lieutenant wasted no time in getting to their side.

“Connor? Are you alright, son? What happened?” Hank asked, gently touching his shoulder.

Connor looked up to see Hank and buried himself in Hank’s chest this time, still sobbing and sniffling. The lieutenant’s heart dropped to his usually happy kid so broken. He held him tight like Nines had and let him cry, ruffling his hair as well. It was silent for a moment as Connor calmed down enough to talk. He looked up to see Nines and Hank with him. Sighing, he rested his hand against Hank.

“I want to go home now.” he mumbled.

“Sure, kid.” Hank replied.

With that, Connor was helped to his feet and out of the archives. He said nothing as he passed through the bullpen and ignored the stares of concern. He tuned out their talking and silently followed Hank to the car. He clambered into the back and Nines followed. The whole ride home was silent as Connor went into stasis mode beside Nines. Nines kept watch, trying not to think back to what he saw earlier. It angered him to see his trust just be thrown out the window. It angered him to see Connor, usually happy, so hurt. It wasn’t long before Hank pulled up into the driveway. Nines snapped out of his thoughts and woke Connor up. He followed the rk800 into the house and sat on the sofa while his predecessor when to shower and change into more comfortable clothes. While Nines waited, Connor took his time in the shower. He scrubbed his skin over and over, trying to get Gavin’s DNA off of him until his sensors could no longer detect it. He felt disgusted and dirty. He didn’t like being used. Though he scrubbed and scrubbed, it still felt like he was there. He was about to break down again when heard a knock on the door.

“Connor? Are you alright, little one? You’ve been in there for a while now.” came Nines’ voice.

“I’ll be out soon, Ni.” Connor answered.

“Alright.”

Connor sighed and scrubbed once more before stepping out of the shower. He then changed into a pair of pajamas and slipped back into Nines’ jacket. He joined Nines on sofa once again, snuggling up to him and saying nothing. Hank soon joined with Sumo. He let them be for the time, turning his attention to the tv as it switched on and began playing some mindless cartoons. Just as Hank was about to fall asleep, a soft sniffle caught his attention. He looked over to see Connor shaking and clinging to Nines. Sumo whimpered, pawing at the android in an attempt to comfort him.

“He…he raped me.” Connor admitted softly.

Hank sat up a bit.

“Who raped you?” he probed gently before adding, “You don’t have to talk about it yet if you’re not ready.”

“Gavin raped me.” Connor mumbled instead, a tear rolling down his cheek.

That made Hank’s heart begin to pound furiously. His fists balled up, aching to leave a new scar on Gavin’s face.

“That bastard.” Hank seethed quietly.

“It’s alright, Hank. He’s been put in jail already.” Nines assured as he rubbed circles on Connor’s shoulder.

“Wish they waited so I had a chance to kick his ass.”

Hank huffed and settled back. Connor’s sniffling then turned into soft sobs as more and more tears stained his cheek. His whole body trembled as he remembered again. The words and the sounds echoed in his mind. His LED began blinking a furious red.

“I…I…Sometimes I can still feel him on my skin. No matter how many times I scrubbed, he’s still there. I feel dirty.” Connor confessed, his hands absentmindedly rubbing at his arms.

“Oh, little one.” Nines took Connor’s hands in his own. “He’s gone now. He won’t hurt you anymore. We won’t let you touch him.”

“Yeah. Besides, if he does try, I’ll kick his ass and sic Sumo on him.” Hank added.

Connor sniffled as Hank and Nines wrapped their arms around him.

“Promise?” Connor asked, leaning his head back on Nines’ chest.

“Promise.” Nines answered.

Nines then suddenly sniffled, tears of his own rolled down his cheek.

“W-Why are you crying, Ni?” Connor asked when felt a tear drop on his hand.

“Because Gavin hurt me too. I thought he was good now. I thought he wasn’t going to hurt you anymore. He lied to me.” Nines answered, feeling the heart he didn’t have ache.

“Well, it’s like you said. He’s gone. He won’t hurt us anymore. Right?”

“Right.”

Connor sighed and nestled in between Nines and Hank. He let them wrap their arms around them. He just wanted to forget everything and hide in the safety of his brother and dad. But even then, the burning touches and the dirty words would always linger with him and haunt him like a ghost.

 

 

 


End file.
